Facts
by Kiife
Summary: Sasuke would never fall for a girl. Any girl. It was a fact, a purely logical statement. Unfortunately for him and the fangirls, Hyuuga Hinata doesn't care for logic or facts. A lot of SusuXHina fluff...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Alright, I admit it, I own Naruto, I mean, just because I'm still in school, I've lived in the good old US of A my whole life, and I don't have enough money to afford a happy meal doesn't mean I can't. Wait, yeah it does. I don't own Naruto, and even if they started selling rights off ebay, I still wouldn't. Unless it cost less than a happy meal at McDonalds.**

**Ah, I decided to do a Naruto fanfic. Tell me if it's any good or not, I seriously want to know, really I promise, cross my heart and hope the mosquito sadists finally prevail in their attempts to throw me in an asylum:**

Uchiha Sasuke would never—no, _could_ never—like a girl. In fact, it was not only physically, but also mentally impossible. And that was a fact. And facts, as we all know, are facts—no getting around them. It was past all logic whatsoever that he would fall for anyone, and that was simply that. No way around it. No loopholes. Just plain, true facts. And no one argued that fact either. Even the most devote fangirls had accepted that _their _Sasuke-kun would never belong to just one girl, because he'd never like a girl; a fact they both reveled in and suffered depression from. On the one hand, he would never belong to another, on the other, he'd never belong to them alone.

For a while, nothing changed in this view of Sasuke, because he never did anything to dispel it. In fact he _believed _in it. He would, after all, never consent to falling in love. It would be impractical, annoying. He was, after all, an avenger. He was to avenge his clan, and couldn't do that if his hormones ran around on their own. No, he had a very strict control over himself, one that would never _ever_ be broken by any girl, no matter who she was, how powerful she was, or what she did. Sasuke, on his part, liked this fact. The fact that _logically_ he would never fall prey to a girl.

Because, after all, facts were facts.

But Hyuuga Hinata was far outside logic and facts. She was, after all, a fairly simple girl. She was, of course, quiet and sweet, never completely sure of herself, but absolutely sure that everyone else in Konoha was both strong and kind, even if they didn't show it. And—although she had gone through great pains in her family—she herself was very kind, and happy. Yes, Hinata was very happy. She enjoyed her world, her friends, her life—if not her life in her clan. As for logic? Well, Hinata didn't much care for it. It was something complicated and dull. She enjoyed learning about medicine, flowers, and people, if she couldn't speak to them so well, she enjoyed their company. As for facts? Well, facts could be proven wrong. She'd seen it happen. It was a so-called "fact" that she would be a boy, take the ninja world storm, and inherit the Hyuuga clan's topmost position with honor. Well, she'd proven that to be completely wrong. So, as for facts? When she heard someone say "It's a fact!" she'd sigh, roll her eyes and continue with her business.

Yes, to Hyuuga Hinata, logic and facts has no place in her life. They had no standing with her, and while most saw this view as strange, and unnatural, she saw their views as boring, complicated and something—to be quite honest?—she could do perfectly well without. But, of course, Sasuke, at this point, knew nothing about what Hinata thought about logic, and could care less for her criticisms of facts, logic, and everything he trusted and believed in—which, it must be admitted, is a painfully small list. Not only that, but in no way did Sasuke care about _flowers._ Medicine was fine, but he left those types of things to ninjas like Hinata: those who enjoyed the subject.

So, Hinata and Sasuke—though they'd never talked to each other long enough to know it—were basically complete opposites. And neither really cared to know anyway.

--

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice was too loud for the early morning hours…actually, it was too loud for any hours, but, then again, Sasuke was never a really good judge of that, him being in the competition for the most silent thing on the planet (he just had to beat that rock…). He rubbed his temples soothingly.

"Y-yes, Naru-naruto-k-kun?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Um, well, hehe," he rubbed his head. "I sort of forgot to do the homework Iruka-sensei assigned on stealth." _Shocker._ "So, I was wondering, could I copy yours?"

Sasuke looked over, boredom blatant on his face. Hinata looked at him, her face slightly disapproving, but a blush was visible on her face as she replied. "I-I'd like it i-if y-you wou-would d-do your own," she bit her lip. "B-but, I g-guess th-this once i-is okay…"

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled. "You're the best!" With that, the blond boy took a piece of paper out and busily copied off of the sheet Hinata had written in her neat handwriting.

Another normal day. Sasuke sighed. He stood up quickly, causing the room to go silent. He heard several of his fangirls gasp as he walked towards the door out. He'd had enough. His homework—clean and neat—sat on the front of his desk.

"Hey, you," he said pointing to one of the girls. "Tell him I'm sick. Give him the homework." He jerked his head to his table and left the room. Dang it, the rock beat him. He was so close too…

--

Hinata watched the boy leaved with a sorrowful shake of the head. He always thought he was too good for anyone else. But still, she decided to take notes for him, in case he would need it. Which, he probably wouldn't. But still, she would. Because, that's just what Hinata did. Hinata was simply a nice person. She would just do those types of things, because they needed to be done. And she knew that the fangirls squealing about how adorably _cool_ their Sasuke-kun was being wouldn't do it. Even if it passed their minds, they wouldn't. Because they just didn't do those types of things, their paper wasn't worthy of being touched by Sasuke-kun. Well, Hinata's was, she decided. After all, it was, after all, just paper, and the tree her paper came from was just as deserving to touch him as the tree his paper was from.

--

"S-sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, when she found him on the roof.

His eyes snapped open, and his head jerked over to face her. "_What?_"

"I m-made y-you a co-copy of th-the notes," she said, a slight frown on her face.

He stared at her for a long time, silently, unwaveringly. "…why?"

"Be-because, no one e-else would h-have."

He looked at her for a very long time. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, still staring at her. "To what gain?"

"E-excuse m-me?" she asked.

"To. What. Gain?" he repeated, slower, with better enunciation.

"I d-dunno," she mumbled. "J-just to h-help."

He held out his hand with a sigh. Hinata placed the notes in his large hands (or larger than hers, anyway) and turned to leave.

"…thanks."

Hinata turned back around, a faint blush in her cheeks. "Y-you're we-welcome." With that, she left him to go eat her lunch before class started up again.

Sasuke watched her leave, a strange look on his face. But then, it was gone, and if anyone had even seen it, they would have blamed it on the light. Because Sasuke didn't get those kinds of looks. Sasuke had mastered the art of keeping his face completely blank, and Hyuuga Hinata wouldn't change that. And, just like many other things, that was a fact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, hello again! My darling readers who have or have not reviewed, I appreciate you reading. But I won't know unless you say something, so review, review, review! **

**I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I think I replied to most of you, but I'm fairly lazy, therefore, if I did not, I give you my most sincere apologies and gratitude, trusting you may understand the innocent plight of the ADD, OCD, procrastinator of a writer, which I am. Of course if you don't...well, SORRY! I'm actually pretty proud it only took me so long to update (haha!) with that book that is at this very moment staring me in the back as if saying, 'You have 100 pages to go by tomorrow and you're on the _internet_?!' Ahaha...  
**

**By the way, if my writing seems a ton different, that may very well be the result of having to read a certain book (with a certain writing style) all day long and then coming to try to write this knowing perfectly well I shouldn't be and should actually be reading the book in question…**

**DISCLAIMER: I really don't own him, so stop beating down my door looking for Naruto.**

Uchiha Sasuke was less affected by the encounter with Hinata than a blade of grass would have been. It was a fact. After all, if the fangrils _had _happened to hear about the encounter, they wouldn't have cared. Why? Because Sasuke didn't fall for girls. So, did it matter that Hinata had taken notes for him? No, of course not. And the fangirls wouldn't care. But just to be safe, neither Hinata nor Sasuke said a word on the subject. Because even though Sasuke had felt absolutely _nothing_ when it happened (and he meant _nothing_), the fangirls may not see it that way.

And then Sasuke stopped and rubbed his head. Because there's a limit to exactly how much you can deceive yourself. Sasuke _had _felt something, even though it had gone against all logic, Hinata had made his rock-hard heart move and soften—if only a little—with only a few stuttered words and one kind gesture. That, he decided, was something. But then he decided it would be best to stay away from the girl who had that kind of power over him. Because he was an avenger, and he couldn't waste his time with a weak girl who was just like all the others.

Hinata, on her part, really didn't think twice about her—as some would call it—"random act of kindness" besides giving herself a pat on the back that at least she had gone out of her way for another person that day, then going on her way. It was simply what Hinata _did_, it was her _forte_. It wasn't anything big, or heart-softening as Sasuke seemed to find it. Simply something she did, frequently, for anybody who needed it. Sasuke—at that point in time—had no higher standing in her heart than any of her classmates. In fact, he had a _lower_ standing than most of them. Whether this idea would make Sasuke happy, or drive him into depression, is yours—my fair reader—to decide, as he never actually _heard_ this piece of information. I, however, am inclined to think the latter, and perhaps, as the story progresses, you shall see why.

Anyway, life went on, as it always had. A series of normal days, where Sasuke and Hinata barely noticed each other. Or should I say, where Hinata barely noticed Sasuke. Sasuke—as fate would have it—although trying to avoid the girl, could barely cease to think of her. In fact during a lesson he'd be carefully thinking through some equation or another when his thoughts would stray! His focus was slipping, and the poor boy, as you might suspect, overreacted. Now, perhaps you would not suspect this, but as Sasuke had never before experienced a slip of focus, it was quite a eye-opener that there actually existed such an occurrence. This being said, is it any wonder his composure began slipping along with his concentration?

As Iruka-sensei was teaching his lesson, Sasuke was focused totally and completely on what some may say was an equation far beyond his mind as a twelve-year-old boy. It was as he was thinking upon this that an image of a certain blue-haired, white-eyed young girl crept into his mind.

Sasuke was furious.

How _dare_ she? She had protruded into his thoughts as though they were something she owned! So, Sasuke did what any boy-genius would do when he was on the verge of realizing his true feelings. He stood up, causing the room to go deadly silent, turned around, walked up to the girl in question and calmly asked, "What are you _doing_ to me?" before running out of the room at break-neck speed.

As all eyes of the classroom swiveled in the direction of the door, then toward Hinata, her face began to grow warm, then hot, until finally a furious, red blush was on her face and she fainted without an inkling of knowledge as to what Sasuke could have been talking about.

Hinata was taken to the infirmary and Iruka-sensei was forced to decide who should be able to take Sasuke the homework he missed. As Hinata seemed to be the cause of his absence, he came to the conclusion—much to the chagrin of the fangirls—that she should be the one to take him the work he missed.

--

"Wh-wh-what?" Hinata asked, her voice quiet, but filled with incredulity.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said, rubbing his head. "I know you don't want to do this for that _teme_."

"B-b-but!" Hinata gasped. "Surely som-someone e-else w-would have…"

"Oh, yeah," Naruto replied. "All the girls were ready to rip him apart when Iruka-sensei decided to send you, but he thought it would be fairest…are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was decidedly _not _okay.

You see, making a copy of her notes for her classmate was one thing, but going to his (emphasis on _his_, after all, this was a boy) house, after he had made it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her during class, now _that_ was quite another altogether, and Hinata felt as thought she were about to stick her bare hand into a bees' hive to see if she could get honey without getting stung.

Nevertheless, she went. Because that's who Hinata _was._ The girl who would do those types of things because they needed to be done, and that, my good people, was how Hinata ended up standing in front of the Uchiha compound, wondering how best to proceed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ow, my head hurts, my throat's sore and I'm sure you don't want to hear me complain. Please review, it makes me happy! So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: The last time I checked, I was not a Japanese mangaku, so I apologize to all of you who thought I owned Naruto.**

Hinata raised her hand to knock. Then lowered it. She raised it again. And lowered it again. This went on for about ten minutes as Hinata deliberated with herself on how best it would be to make her entrance, so far she'd gotten this far: knock.

Unfortunately, that was a lot harder than it sounded.

So there Hinata stood, trying to knock on the door to the huge (and intimidating) Uchiha manor.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Hinata's eyes went wide as a scowling Sasuke stared at her. "_What_?" he asked harshly.

Hinata squeaked and stuttered incoherent words, trying to remember why she'd come. Sasuke seemed positively livid.

His face softened and he opened the door. "Sorry," he muttered letting her in. Yes, the Great Uchiha had _apologized_. This was a once-in-a-lifetime moment worthy of documentary, which may or may not be why I am writing this entire story down.

Hinata scurried in, her head too flustered to understand what she was doing. They stood there for a long time, completely silent.

"Well?" Sasuke asked. "Why're you here?"

"A-ano," she mumbled. "W-well, Iruka-sen-sensei sa-said that I-I sh-should bring y-you the wo-work you missed." She handed it to him.

"…thanks." It was the second time Uchiha Sasuke had thanked Hinata. This, as well, is noteworthy, as it was—at the time—a record for how many times he'd thanked the same person.

She nodded to him. Then her stomach growled loudly. Sasuke watched her with curiosity as her face heated up, eventually becoming as red as a tomato.

"…you hungry?"

"I-I gu-guess so. D-demo! Yo-you don't h-have to g-get me anything. I-I c-can go home."

He looked at her then walked off, Hinata, not knowing what to do, followed him until she saw he had led her to the kitchen. He made a rice ball using a rice ball machine he had and gave it to her. "Eat." He said. And so, Hinata ate.

They sat down at a small table in the room and Sasuke rubbed his head. "This is so illogical."

"P-pardon?" Hinata asked after swallowing her bite.

"This," he motioned around them. "Me, letting a girl into my house, fixing her food…it just doesn't happen. It's not factual."

"F-factual?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, the facts don't add up."

Hinata thought about it for a second. "W-well, I-I th-think f-facts are pr-pretty stu-stupid," she mumbled quietly.

Sasuke stared—or glared—at her for a long time. "What?"

"W-well, s-so called f-facts c-can be pro-proven wrong, r-right?" Hinata asked. "I-I m-mean, it w-was a f-fact th-that I w-was go-going to be a b-boy, and I-I'm not."

Sasuke was silent for a long time and Hinata quietly finished her rice ball. "E-excuse m-me," she said bowing and about to leave.

Sasuke grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "Do you really believe facts can be wrong?"

"Of course," she replied, then left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, the last chapter wasn't that great (I mean, even though no one said it, it was worse than the first two), I was sick when I wrote it. Granted, I'm still sick and that would be the only reason you're getting an update so soon, but I'm bored. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed my story! Thank you! (Oh, and in case any of you read my other story "Let's Not be so Sirius" I'll be updating that as well today).**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I do not own Naruto. However, I **_**do **_**have mad ninja skills.**

Uchiha Sasuke was now aware that Hyuuga Hinata was absolutely, inarguably and matchlessly crazy. Yes, he decided, that was the only option. After all, who in their right mind thought that facts were wrong? Facts were facts, I mean, that's just how it worked. If something was factual, it was true, simple as that. And, besides that, Sasuke had pride. He was the Last Uchiha. He was a genius, a prodigy, and an avenger. Sasuke would never let a girl prove him wrong. So there.

Hinata, for her part, did not think she was crazy. No, craziness was not what was keeping her awake that night. That was confusion. She was confused as to what Sasuke was thinking about her and was even more confused as to why he thought that facts were always right. Facts weren't always right. So-called-facts could be proven wrong, and that was that. Hinata decided that Sasuke really needed to broaden his horizons and with that said, her thoughts melted away into sleep.

The next day both Hinata and Sasuke were in class. Sasuke in the mind that he would not skip because of some girl (who was _crazy_), and Hinata, because, well…She always went to school. Every day. Unless, of course, she was sick.

And so, the day passed uneventfully. A few pointless challenges from Naruto toward Sasuke, and several confessions of love screamed into his ears before the rest of the fangirls began to claw her back into the mob. Yes, Sasuke's day was uneventful, and he didn't think of Hinata. Not once. Which was, of course, a big fat lie, but if anyone asked, that's what he'd tell them.

Hinata actually _didn't_ think about Sasuke. Nope, not once. She blushed when Naruto spoke to her, and shyly chatted with a few of the girls in her class, ate lunch outside, then, after classes, went home. It was a perfectly normal day. And even if she had thought about Sasuke, it probably would have been thankfulness that he seemed to be back to his normal, stoic, cold self.

--

"That girl is _ruining_ me!" Sasuke yelled in his very empty compound. No, Sasuke did not talk to himself. He was too proud for that. However, _if_, on occasion, he felt the need to give an angsty, life-changing speech about his own life and there was no one around…well, that was something completely different altogether. And so, Sasuke proceeded to do so, with great flair and style. And if anyone else had been around, their entire outlook on life would have changed drastically. But, unfortunately, no one was around. All that genius, wasted.

Hinata sat up in her bed and sneezed before rubbing her right eye and drifting back to sleep.

--

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto's voice broke into Hinata's thoughtful concentration and she turned to face him. She had been thinking about how to better a healing salve, but she stopped for Naruto.

"Y-yes, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Heh," he rubbed his head. "I sort of forgot to do the homework on poison last night, could I, maybe, copy yours?"

Hinata gave him a firm look, aware she would break, but still hoping to teach him to do his own work. But he really did just look so _cute_. Her face softened to his pleading look. "Oh, a-alright," she mumbled, sliding over her work for him to copy. Unaware that Sasuke was staring at her.

"Why?" the cold voice broke through the incessant chatter of the classroom, causing everyone to go silent.

Hinata turned to Sasuke. "W-what d-do you m-mean?" she asked.

"Why do you let that dobe copy your work, it's his own fault he didn't do it," Sasuke replied.

"What did you say, teme?!" Naruto looked up to ask.

"…I wasn't talking to you."

"Maybe it's because Hinata's nice, huh? You ever thought of that?!"

"…" Sasuke finally turned away. And, little by little, the classroom got louder. Iruka-sensei came in the door then and everyone sat down, preparing for the lesson.

Sasuke rubbed his head, wondering why he was so obsessed with what that _girl_ did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poor little Sasuke has no idea what he's feeling. Poor little Hinata has no idea what's going on…Well, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed! (You make an author so very happy!) Also, most of you will be happy to know that I need to work on my fleshing. In other words: You get longer chapters. YAY! Also, I think my writing style changes on my attitude when I'm writing in third person. Because this difference in writing style thing never happens when I write in first person…not a whole heck of a lot of fluff at the beginning, Sasuke does give an angsty speech though…You should be happy with me though, it's longer AND it actually seems to make some headway! In other words: More SasuHina moments…Anyway, hope you like this chapter:**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto's my home-dawg, but I don't own him.**

Yes, Sasuke saw the insanity of it. Yes, Sasuke was perfectly aware how uncharacteristic this was. And yes, he was also aware that he would regret it. But there he was, standing outside the Uchiha compound. Sasuke should really brush up on his vocabulary if he thought this was _avoiding_ the young Hyuuga. But, he didn't care. Sasuke wasn't thinking about avoiding Hinata, he wasn't thinking about anything. He was just going on impulse. This is why he found this so uncharacteristic. "This is so stupid," he muttered under his breath. He stared at the entrance. "I'm going to regret this."

And so he walked away.

Sasuke wouldn't actually go into the Hyuuga compound to willingly talk about his feelings (the only subject he didn't actually have an in-depth grasp of) with a girl named Hyuuga Hinata. That just wasn't Sasuke. He wouldn't do things like that.

Sasuke was an unfeeling, insensitive rock. If he even did feel something like love toward this girl, he didn't what to expound upon it. And that's why he decided to leave.

"U-uchiha-san?"

--

Hinata looked out of her window, unsure of what to do. She saw the Uchiha standing there, looking at the compound with a mixture of irritation and confusion in his usually-emotionless face. She saw him turn away.

So she ran out to stop him.

Because Hinata wanted to know what was wrong. She had watched him dwell in confusion for the past few days, and she seemed to be the problem. So, enough was enough. She was going to help him.

"U-uchiha-san?" she called when she was within ear-shot.

He turned slowly and purposefully back to her, his trade-mark Uchiha blank stare blatant on his face. "What?" he asked, voice calm and cool.

"Y-you w-were standing outside m-my compound," she remarked quietly.

Sasuke inwardly groaned, she'd seen him. "Yeah, so?"

"Wh-why?"

"…no reason."

"R-really?"

"No."

Hinata looked at him and frowned. "Wh-why did you c-come here?"

"…I don't know."

"Y-yes you d-do."

"…impulse." It was the truth, and probably the best Hinata would get.

She sighed and looked at him confusedly. "D-do you h-have a pr-problem with m-me?" Her voice was soft and the words were stuttered, but their meaning wasn't lost.

"Yes."

"Wh-why?"

Sasuke looked at her for a long while. His face was completely emotionless, his pride swelling up within him. Then his stare turned into a cold, hard Uchiha glare. "I'll tell you why," he said coldly. "You are ruining me. You and your ridiculous philosophies about how facts aren't always right. You and your ridiculous logic-defying ideas that make me wonder about your mental stability. You and your random kindness, your idiotic blushing and your incessant stuttering. Yes, Hyuuga-_san_, I've got a problem with you. You stick into my mind like a needle; you interrupt my focus on random occasions and you are getting in my way."

Hinata's lower lip trembled a little, but she refused to cry. Even as her face went red with hurt and embarrassment and she felt like fainting, she refused to cry. Even if Sasuke's words hurt her.

Sasuke saw the hurt in her eyes and he softened. "No, wait," he muttered. "I didn't mean that." He didn't know what was possessing him to say this but… "You're not ruining my life, it's not you. I'm just blaming you."

Hinata looked at him for a long while. "I-I don't kn-know wh-what you m-meant by a l-lot of wh-what you said," she mumbled. "B-but, I-I'm sorry, i-if I d-did an-anything."

Sasuke grunted. He felt like he should comfort her, what came out was a gruff: "Hn."

"A-and, m-maybe i-if y-you told m-me what I-I did, I c-could stop," she hinted.

"…only thing you did was be yourself."

Hinata bowed to Sasuke. "W-well, i-if you need an-anything, I-I'll al-always be w-willing to help."

And with that Hinata went back to the compound and Sasuke left, feeling slightly refreshed for letting off steam, but also a little confused as to why he comforted the Hyuuga afterward. He shrugged. He just wouldn't think about it. Or, at least he'd try not to.

--

Yes, Sasuke decided ignoring the problem was best now. He'd just act like nothing was happening. After all, they said ignorance was bliss. Sasuke had exhausted himself thinking too much about it, so maybe ignoring the problem would give him a little peace.

Then again, Hinata had a knack for making him say and do things he didn't even think he was capable of before. But then, what was happening was shaking the ground he had formed his philosophies on, and that was not a good thing. He decided to ignore that too.

Hinata sat in her room wondering, for the very first time, about her classmate's mental stability. Yes, it was the first time. She had been confused as to what he was thinking, she had wondered what was going on in his head, but this was the first time she really questioned his sanity. Then again, she thought, he was a genius, and geniuses can be crazy, right? Well, she decided, they could, sometimes. With that she walked out into her garden, and looked at the flowers—delicate and lovely—with a sense of happiness. She reveled in them, and soon, she forgot all about her troublesome thoughts, merely finding joy in the midst of flowers. Her flowers.

--

Hinata walked into the classroom and blushed as she found herself face-to-face with Sasuke.

"…hey," he muttered.

"H-hello, Uchiha-san," she bowed and scurried past him. A perfectly natural encounter for them. Except for Sasuke's unnatural reaction.

Sasuke watched her slip into her seat and duck her head, burying it into a book. He wanted to talk to her, but at the same time, his brain told him it wasn't a good idea. So he didn't. He had long relied on knowledge rather than feelings, and he wasn't going to stop now. So even though a few none-to-healthy (or at least he thought so) thoughts about Hinata and himself passed through his head, he let her be. He was fine with her being alone.

Except, it was as he was thinking this that Naruto slipped into the seat next to Hinata and started chattering to her, as she blushed. Even Uchiha Sasuke knew what those blushes meant.

--

Hinata scurried past Sasuke and slipped into her seat. Her shyness obviously wasn't going to allow normal conversation, she realized with a sigh as she opened a book. She wanted to help the Uchiha with…whatever his problem was, but she just didn't know how. Oh well, she'd go with her feelings and her gut. That had always worked before.

It was as she was thinking this that a certain blond-haired, blue eyed shinobi-wanna-be sat down next to her. She blushed.

"Hey, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, characteristically enthusiastic about something or another. "What're you doing?"

"O-oh," Hinata squeaked. "J-just r-reading…"

It was as she said this that she noticed a dark glare turned towards them. She looked over to Sasuke in confusion.

"U-uchiha-san? I-is th-there a pro-problem?"

Sasuke turned away, one eye still on them.

"Don't pay any attention to that teme," Naruto said easily. "He's always got a stick up his ass about something or another.

Hinata shifted uncomfortable and looked to the table, unsure of what to do. "R-right," she said distractedly.

Sasuke was glaring at them again.

This time Naruto turned. "What do you want, teme?!"

Sasuke sauntered up to them, his head held proudly. "_Why?"_ he hissed at Hinata. "That is all I want to know."

"Wh-what?" she asked, confused.

"Why do you put up with the dobe?" he asked. "What do you see in him?"

Hinata was quiet for a long time. "U-uchiha-san," she said quietly. "N-naruto-kun i-is co-constantly loo-looked down upon, b-but h-he st-still tries h-his best," she looked him in the eye. "I-I re-respect him f-for that."

"Yeah!" came Naruto's untimely agreement.

Sasuke brought his fist down on the table hard, still glaring. Then he said, "Hn," and walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, a small green monster lurked behind his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**That little traffic thingy makes me so happy…Did you know I got a hit from Latvia? Wow. Okay, just thought I'd let you know how happy that makes me. (I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave…Seal is amazing.) Oh, yeah. And if this chapter is really random…at least I sat down and wrote it. Even if it was when I was on the high you get when you've stayed up late, then woken up the next morning, gone through the day and stay up late again to finish, say a fanfiction, maybe? ;) Most of this chapter is just a random Sasuke-think chapter. (Because you've all been waiting for it secretly…) anyway, he may be OOC, look back up there to see the reason. This is just a ton of conglomerated ideas I stuck together that needed to be said. So I used Sasuke.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, as much as I know you all want me to, I don't own the man in the orange jumpsuit.**

Sasuke bit his lip.

What was _up _with him?

It just…wasn't possible. No, worse. It wasn't _factual. _And that, as we all know, is truly much worse. After all, if you can't trust in facts, what can you trust in? _Well, the entire Hinata Incident is just plain unfactual…Is that even a word? Unfactual…hmm, well if it isn't, it sounds good anyway_, thought the twelve-year-old avenger. Which leads to the question: Is unfactual actually a word?

No. Sadly, it isn't.

But Sasuke is right. It does sound pretty freaking cool.

Words aside (crunch, sparkle, crinkle and purple all beat unfactual), the case Sasuke was dealing with did seem like it wasn't factual whatsoever. Perhaps this was because of Hinata's unnatural, white eyes. Perhaps, because of her shy nature. Perhaps because of her strange kindness. Or perhaps because she simply didn't care about facts.

Now, there was a new idea.

Was the entire case unfactual (I will keep using the non-word word!) because Hinata didn't believe in facts?

Hmm. Perhaps. Sasuke gave it that much. After all, if you didn't think logically, your actions wouldn't be logical either, and that might lead to some interesting outcomes, say this for example. So wasn't the entire thing logical anyway? Because she was unlogical (which isn't a word either, might I add)? Is this making any sense at all?

No.

But anyway, did the fact matter? Could this be a loophole? Because she was so unlogical?

Still not making any sense whatsoever.

Then again, it sort of clicked, in Sasuke's mind. A little. Okay, maybe not. But hey, every pre-teen makes excuses, why was now any different?

Well, Sasuke was a genius…

Then maybe his conclusions did make sense! Because he thought at a higher level so…

_Wow. I should really stop rambling in my mind…_

Yes, Sasuke. You should.

Then again, should rambling be allowed when you're talking about the perfectly amazing girl with white eyes and blue/black hair? Perhaps.

Even with her logical fallacies and her refusal of facts, she was different. And that counts for something. At least, it did to Sasuke.

And maybe, it counted for everyone else too.

Because maybe, just maybe, uniqueness was accepted when you were a shy girl with white eyes and dark hair…

--

Hinata looked around apprehensively. Okay. Sasuke wasn't here yet. Good.

After his strange performance the other day, she wasn't really looking forward to seeing him. I mean, Hinata could take a lot. She could take his strange behavior before, she could take him insulting her philosophies, but she couldn't take his mocking her infatuation with Naruto…or, well, not approving of it? She wasn't really sure what he'd meant the other day, but whatever it was…well she just didn't understand anymore.

But, really, did she ever understand?

As she was thinking this, a presence came up behind her.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata jumped and turned very slowly. "A-ah! U-uchiha-san!"

"I've decided," he said. "It's fine if it's you. Because you don't believe in facts."

"P-pardon?"

And with that, Sasuke did the strangest, most unlogical, unfactual thing he'd ever done in the history of his life. He leaned forward and kissed poor Hinata-chan.

**OOH! Well, that there's interesting. I actually moved the plot along! YEAH! But, it's not over. Unfortunately, Hinata still needs to admit to her feelings. Sasuke, this may be harder than you imagine…**

**Okay, well now I figure I'll give you a pre-chapter multiple choice preview:**

**A. "So, you're saying that you prefer Naruto over me?" Sasuke asked. He would kill him.**

**B. "What did you do to Sasuke?!" the fangirls cried. Hinata, for perhaps the millionth time in her life, did not know what to do with herself.**

**C. Hinata lazily floated on the water in the forest. She had found the hot spring a long time ago and came there when she needed to relax. When she heard a stick snap she plunged under water and threw a rock toward the place the sound came from, while screaming.**

"**OUCH! What was tha—oh Kami…"**

**D. All of the above.**

**Vote on your favorite ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Starbucks Espresso is truly amazing…Anyway, most of you picked D, so congrats, you get a seriously LONG chapter, YAY! I am soooo sorry about the long "rest" period. I have a ton of stuff going on, but spring break is next week, so I promise you 2 updates in the next 9 days. :):  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Too tired and stressed to think of a witty disclaimer, I don't really own Naruto, or at least, I think I don't…**

Hinata jumped back from Sasuke in a hurry, slightly fuzzy in the head and completely bewildered as to what exactly the young boy was thinking. "Wh-wh-wh-what are y-you doing?!" she yelled…well, yelled for Hinata.

"Hn? Isn't that kind of obvious?"

"W-well, I-I gu-guess, I m-mean…W-wait! Why w-were y-you kissing m-me?" Hinata stared at him, clutching against a bare wall for protection. As they were still in the hall outside the classroom, no one saw them. And as Hinata's "yelling" needed some work, no one heard them either.

"Well, because, you don't believe in facts," he said, rather huffily. "I thought I said that already."

"…"

"It's fine if I like you, because you don't believe in facts," he clarified.

"Th-that m-makes no se-sense wh-whatsoever…"

"It does to me."

"D-does i-it r-really?"

"…no."

Hinata sighed. "D-does th-that m-mean you l-l-like m-me?"

Sasuke stared—or glared, just a little—at her. "…sort of."

"A-ah."

That's when Hinata fainted, causing Sasuke to have to carry her to the nurses for the rest of the day until she later woke up after school, only to find herself faced with a new menace.

The fangirls.

DUN DUN DUN!

"What did you do to Sasuke-sama?!" one of them screeched. And for perhaps the millionth time in her young life, Hinata did not know what to do with herself.

"I-I…" Hinata whispered, trying to force words through her lips that would make them understand she didn't like the boy, while trying to make sense of how they knew he liked her.

"You little s---! You can't have him!"

The others bobbed their bobble-headed…well, heads up and down, as though they were programmed to do exactly that.

Hinata stared wide-eyed with fear. And, well, hunger. Hinata had never been able deal with her stomach, and she really just wanted to high-tail it to Ichiraku's, maybe she'd even see Naruto…

"Are you even listening, pig?!"

Hinata stared at them. Was that all? She heard worse. Frequently. In her own home. They really needed to brush up on their insults.

"Stop."

The word alone brought hearts into the fangirls' eyes as they turned to meet their prince. Even as he was staring at _another_.

"She didn't do anything to me."

And with that he administered the group the soundless, but very affective Uchiha Glare, which seemed to have been misinterpreted as a wink or another flirty look, for they all flew out of the room, sighing with contentment as they went.

Perhaps another girl would have gone to him, reaching outward whispering, "My hero!" before they embraced and walked off into the sunset.

Hinata, however, was not another girl.

"H-how d-did they kn-know?" she asked him pointedly.

"The dobe saw us."

Hinata's eyes went wide and she stared at him. "N-no! No-not Naruto-kun!"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pl-please," Hinata pleaded, head down. "T-tell N-naruto-kun it di-didn't mean an-anything."

"Why should I?"

Hinata looked up at him and their eyes met where a brief exchange occurred between them using only their eyes. Well, what do you expect? They were both pretty silent people. In fact they had both wondered why exactly another silent person would raise such conversation from them. But, anyway, they had to have some other means of communication. Now we know.

"So, what you're saying is, you prefer that dobe over myself," Sasuke said slowly. He would kill him. Oh, would Sasuke ever kill that boy. He would be more dead than any person had a right to be, in fact…

"I-I g-guess so," Hinata said hesitantly.

"Hn." Sasuke turned to walk seemingly-casually away, but Hinata stopped him.

"D-don't d-do any-anything r-rash, U-uchiha-san."

"I never do anything rash. It's always planned."

"O-oh, r-right."

Hinata let him leave before she thought over the implications of what he had just said, when she had actually thought them over, she fainted once again. Fortunately, as she was still in the hospital bed, no one was forced to carry her anywhere and eventually she woke up and went home where she was finally able to eat and then go to sleep, completely forgetting that Sasuke was, as she ate and slept, plotting to kill a certain blonde-haired boy…

Hinata got out of bed with a head-ache. She really needed something to calm her down…

The hot spring! That's it, she'd go there…

Hinata lazily floated on the water in the forest. She had found the hot spring a long time ago and came there when she needed to relax. When she heard a stick snap she plunged under water and threw a rock toward the place the sound came from, while screaming.

"OUCH! What was tha—oh Kami…"


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT!:**

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Naruto. I have however been to Narnia, it was pretty awesome.**

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata screeched plunging further into the water.

"S-s-s-s-s-sorry Hinata-chan!" he cried slapping his hand across his eyes…

--

Sasuke sensesd another presence near Naruto. It was Hinata. Oh, would he ever murder that dobe now! He raced through the trees finally spotting the two on the ground. Naruto had his hand slapped over his face like the idiot he was and Hinata was…

Sasuke fell out of the tree.

He got up in one quick lithe movement glaring at a certain blonde dobe.

Hinata was too embarrassed to say anything, so she kept quiet, drifting over to a rock she could hide behind.

"You idiot!"

"Eh? Teme, when'd you get here?"

"…You really are the worst ninja in existence, you realize that don't you?"

"TEME!"

"It doesn't really matter, I'm going to kill you anyway."

"Wait, what?!"

Hinata reached out of the water her hand just a few inches from her towel…just a little further…GOT IT! Finally grabbing the towel, she wrapped it firmly around herself, getting out of the hot spring and retreating into the woods to put some clothes on.

When she finally came back Sasuke was attacking Naruto full force, his eyes were full of anger and disgust toward the blonde.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata yelled quietly.

The fighting stopped and both of the boys turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked his voice was deadly calm, with a slight cold feeling to it that sent chills down Hinata's spine. He had never used that voice with her.

"S-stop f-fighting Naruto-kun," she told him quietly. "I-it w-wasn't h-his fault."

"Yeah!" Naruto put in. "Why were you mad about it anyway?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Che," he said simply and turned to walk away.

Hinata stared after his retreating form, wondering what she should do.

Sasuke loved her. She knew that more clearly than ever now. She looked at Naruto, confusion etched in her white eyes. Why didn't her heart beat faster when she looked at him?

Then, she turned her gaze toward Sasuke's retreating form. The familiar _thump, thump _of her heart thrumming against her chest started double-time.

So, what should she do?

She ran. She ran after Sasuke at a break-neck speed, aware of one thing and one thing only: he loved her, and she loved him.

Sasuke was the boy that would make Hinata happy. She was sure of it.

Which is why when she finally caught up with him, she threw herself at him with much more force than necessary, and toppling over in a big heap, she kissed him.

And you know what?

That's a fact.

_**The End**_

**YEAH! SASUHINA ALL THE WAY! Okay, so, that's the end, but I'll put up an epilogue and maybe even write a sequel if enough people ask for it. :D**


	9. Epilogue

**Here's a short little epilogue for you, I hope you liked the story!:**

**Diclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO. Sadly…**

Everyone had always said that Sasuke could never fall for a girl. Any girl. They claimed it was an indisputable fact, that it was illogical to think that he would ever fall for anyone. And that was that. There would be no debate over this, so there.

In fact, all the fangirls in Konoha agreed on this fact. After all, if it wasn't true, what hope did they still have? After seeing Sasuke and Hinata walking through the village hand-in-hand, with small smiles lifting the edges of their mouths.

So, it was fact, that Sasuke couldn't fall for anyone. Because, that wasn't the way the world worked. No, the day Sasuke fell for a girl was the day the earth starting spinning the other way. So, there.

Well, you go ahead and think that.

But as for me, when I saw Sasuke and Hinata laying on a hill side by side, hands intertwined—the way couples usually did—and staring at the sunset, making no indication of leaving the spot.

Well, I kind of got the idea that he'd fallen for her.

But I guess she could be an exception, couldn't she?

After all, Hinata didn't believe in facts.

Except for one, she'd told me. There was one fact she knew for certain and that as that Sasuke loved her. And she loved him.

So, there.


End file.
